User blog:RuonisTheDarth/Ranking the robberies/heists
Gonna rank the nine robberies in the game. I already have made this ranking over at TheTopTens.Com (https://www.thetoptens.com/l/#heist-locations-roblox-jailbreak/darthvadern) as "darthvadern" but you know what might as well Ctrl-A it to this blog post here as well. 1: Bank The bank is my favourite robbery. It's the one that has been in the game since the very start, and it still holds up to this day as the best place to rob in Roblox Jailbreak. It's a bit simple, yes, but it's just so great. The bank music is the best heist soundtrack in the game in my opinion, it just holds such as special place in my heart and seems to get me all nostalgic all by listening to it. One of the most notable features of the bank, is that every time you start a heist here you will always rob a different sections, and it's random which one you rob. Funny enough this is a pretty recent addition along with the music, as before just some months ago, there was only one section here and no music. There are a total of five different sections in this bank, my favourites are probably "The Mint" and "Classic: Remastered". The Mint one is the most recent one and and gives you a lot of money for robbing, specifically, 2500 cash, and I like the mint green walls and the glass walls in which you can see cash machines, that's pretty nice. The classic: remastered is based on the original section before the other came, and while it's the least rewarding, it's nice as well. Although not a favourite, "Financing: Underwater" is pretty fun as well. It's definitely the easiest one and I love just swimming to the vault. It's generally rewarding as well as you get 2000 cash. Another thing I like about it is that even after you've gotten all the money from the vault, you are recommended to go through a secret exit, and these secret exits are pretty fun parkour sections, and each section has their own "escape section". Very fun. Overall I'd say this is the second hardest place to rob in the game, because not only does it have a few obstacles here and there, but this is one of those places where the police can enter the building and ruin everything for you, just by walking in the vault, he can bust the robbery. Or he can arrest you when you're not in it or shoot you down. But that adds up to the excitment of this place as well. It's amazing. A keycard is also required to rob this place, which makes it a bit hard to actually get in here in the first place, but that adds up to the satisfaction of robbing the bank. The bank is definitely one of my favourite place to start a heist in Roblox Jailbreak. 10/10 2: Power Plant Most original robbery yet. A freakin' power plant robbery! In this location you steal green uranium. How do you steal it? Well in order to get in the power plant you must hack an electricity box at the back of the power plant, and you must solve a "connect-the-colours" puzzle. If you succeed, a backdoor opens and you can get inside. There will be conveyor belts and lasers you must jump over or duck. It may be hard for new players but if you're experienced this is very easy. Also a bit short. When you've succesfully dodged the lasers, you go up a stair and avoid some more lasers, until you get to another electric box with a more difficult "connect-the-colours" puzzle. When that's done, you've gotten your uranium, worth 6500 cash. That's a lot. However you must get to the volcano base fast and deliver it because for every second or so, the uranium loses 50 cash value. This makes it a very exciting and interesting robbery, unlike anything we've seen in the past. In fact it might be one of my favourite robberies in the game. I still think the bank is just barely better. The location currently has no heist music but I think it'll be added in the future. The biggest problem with this robbery is this one glitch that ruins a lot of it. You see, if you deliver the uranium too fast, you know if the value is over 5600 cash, a bug prevents you from recieving your cash and it all disappears. Yeah that's sad. So it's not the best robbery. On top of that, it's annoying to rob when playing with friends as they might be faster or slower than you completing the puzzle and they might abandon you to get their cash which is just sad. But still, this is an amazingly unique robbery location. The whole concept is super creative and it really brings this location high up on my list. And I mean as highest obtainable cash, at 5600 cash, that's a lot! It's also good how it opens relatively quickly so you can really farm a lot of cash here. 9/10 3: Cargo Plane This is the newest heist added to the game as of 7th December 2019 and it's awesome. It's the first aerial robbery and will randomaly be generated at the Airport and land on the runaway. When it has landed, a hatch at the back of the plane will open up and when you've entered it, it will after a while start to fly into the sky and you must get a crate and then exit the plane before it decides to fly out of bounds. This heist is just so fun. It's incredibly rewarding and just the feeling of waiting for the plane is fun. But the robbing procedure itself is just so exciting. When you're friends are playing with you and you're all taking a crate, with that awesome music in the background..., but it has flaws and one of them is that there's no challenge to it at all. You just grab a box, jump out and glide to the city criminal base. So it's only at #3. But it's still awesome. 9/10 4: Museum I remember when this was the most popular place to rob, now it doesn't get that many criminals for some reason. Strange, considering not only is this one of the easiest places to rob, but it's the most rewarding one as well. 4000 cash for such an easy place to rob. It also requires two people to rob, as you explode the roof and you need two criminals to do so. Now what puts this under the bank despite looking the prettier and being pretty unique in itself, is how easy it is. There are loads of stuff you can grab everywhere, and you can just have 5 KG stuff with you, and as long as you just grab bones and stuff which are easy to make, it's not really difficult at all. I mean yeah if there are no bones you can go the riskier routes to get paintings which does add more difficulty. And to be honest I still love this place because while it's easy it's still a lot of fun. The music is pretty chill but yet pretty exciting which I really love. There are two exits here, and funny enough this place requires two people to be able to escape it. Basically there are rooms with puzzles that must be solved, and when they are solved, they will come to a new room with a lever. The two levers must be pulled at the same time, in order to escape. I really love it. When you've done it, you must get to the criminal base at the volcano, found near the town to complete the robbery, to get your 4000 cash. Now that is a lot and very rewarding which I love so this is my second favourite place to rob. 8/10 5: Jewelry Store This is, without the doubt the most challenging place to rob in the game. It was the second place you could rob to be added in the game, just a few months after the game's release. Now yeah, just like with the bank, each time you rob this place, you will go through different sections but you can't deny that overall they are pretty hard all of them. There are twelve different sections but unlike the bank, this is a high building and contains three floors so basically it's like "four" sections. I don't really have a favourite of them like with the bank though. As I said this is the hardest place to rob. The classic "section-pack" is definitely a hard one, and this is coming from someone who's good at robbing the jewelry store otherwise. The third floor with that infuriating labyrinth that usually means my luck or my money is usually what causes me to lose. However the difficulty is what I really love about this one. It makes it pretty rewarding and satisfying to rob this place, and you do get 2000 cash which is pretty nice. Unlike the bank though, when you've escaped the building with all the money, you must get to the volcano criminal base to sell all the goods you stole, you get your money, and the same goes for the museum and passenger train. A good thing is that you don't require a keycard to rob this place, so it's pretty easy to come and rob here, just make sure to come when it's open, otherwise you'll have to wait. Police can't enter the building, however they can camp outside the exits on the roof of the jewelry store. This is pretty effective to get money and I always do this as a police whenever I see someone robbing. Seeing salty reactions from criminals is the best ;). Plus getting cash is nice. The music in this robbery place isn't as good as the bank but it's pretty awesome as well. It's got this theme of putting you under pressure, as you don't want to wait for too long or the police might make it to the exit and arrest you as soon as you go out. So this is my fourth favourite place to rob in Jailbreak. 8/10 6: Cargo Train Out of the two trains, I think the cargo train is better. This one was added back in the winter update in 2018. It will follow rails around the map, and you find a red boxcar, open the hatch, explode vault and get in, and wait 'til you have all the money. This is kinda like a bank on wheels as like with the bank, you wait inside the vault until you have the money, and then escape it in order to complete the robbery. However it's definitely a bit easier as there are no obstacles in getting in the vault (unless you count getting driven over by the train to be an obstacle but it definitely isn't). And as I said, this train follows a certain rail. The rail ends at a train station, that funny enough is located just a few metres across the "Gas Station", which is another place you can rob. So if you rob this train, wait until the end of the track, in order to be able to even rob another place. That's why the cargo train is high up. Police don't usually camp on trains either so they're pretty safe. So cargo trains are my third favourite place to rob here. 7/10 7: Passenger Train This is the newest train heist added to the game, being added as recently as February 2019. While being the newest, it's also one of the most criticized ones rightfully. However let's look at pros first. As a guy who almost always plays as a police in Jailbreak, your job is mostly just to stop robberies and heists. Funny enough though, the passenger train is the only heist that police technically can "rob" as well. Ok, so, technically you deliver items found in the train in order to recieve lots of cash, and there is a lot of them, and you can take all stuff you want as a police. This makes it very awesome for me as I can just farm cash without even trying at all, whenever I go here, which makes me personally enjoy this one a bit more than the cargo train. However the pros end there. This heist location, is definitely, very unbalanced. As I said above, police can farm lots of cash on this heist, but what about the criminals? The ones that are suppose to rob the train? Well, they can only pick up a maximum of 1,500 cash, which isn't even a tenth of the entire loot found on the train. So, police can get like, I don't know, 4000 cash, but criminals not even half of that? Not balanced. Police already have it super easy to get money in the game so why make it even more unbalanced? On top of that, since police can be here, they can arrest criminals who may not even be aware a police is on the train. The train follows the same rail as the cargo train but reversed, so it starts at the gas station, and ends at the train station at the desert. There are getaway vehicles but they cost crazily a lot of cash. The gas station has a pick-up truck that costs, yes, but only a few thousands. The desert buggy costs a lot more. So criminals when they have risked their career trying to rob the train, now they must get to the criminal base to get their money, hoping to not meet a police that will arrest you, as this is one of those heists where you grab stuff that you later sell at the criminal base. So in a nutshell, the passenger train is a "museum on wheels". So yeah, that moves this heist location relatively low on the list, but it's still pretty fun. 6/10 8: Donut Store So the donut shop and gas station are like the two "begginer locations" to rob. You can't really start a heist here, you just hold a button and then you get your cash and escape. They're two small stores really only used for quick robberies, and for beginners to Jailbreak who need cash. You don't really start heists or so. Because of this, they are relavitely low on the list. Not bad are they though, they are still good for simple robberies. I mean 750 cash is pretty good for such simple robberies. The donut shop and gas station are very similar to each other, but the donut shop is white, and located in the town, while the gas station is located at the end of the cargo train's railway near the firestation, and is green. The donut shop is higher than the gas station though, because every time you enter here, you always get a free donut regardless of which team you are part of. They can be used for healing, which is good for heists, which makes the donut store the perfect place to start robbing when you've left the prison. 6/10 9: Gas Station 1 Pretty much the same as the donut shop, except you don't recieve anything upon entering it. It looks a lot better than the donut shop though as it's more colourful, and the isolated location makes it pretty comfortable somehow. The pick-up truck spawns here as well which is a cheap but fast vehicle. This is where the passenger train spawns as well which makes for a good place to wait 'til it comes. The gas station is also relatively close to the town and firestation unlike the donut shop which is another plus. It's not as good for camping as a cop though as people tend to rob the donut store more often though. This leaves gas station at #7, but it's still decent. 6/10 So that's it. Please rank as well in the comments below. Category:Blog posts